The Perks Of Being A Book Freak
by Shardas
Summary: Shardas AJ Golden, along with her twin and parabatai Deborah, are two seemingly normal girls, but they hold a dark secret. Trained by their father, they hunt demons in the night, at clubs, in alleys. A life full of lies and killing. But when they face down the biggest challenges of all...a normal life, will they come out in victory, or be crushed by defeat?


**Hey everyone! This is a new type of story, one where I am in it! I am in my favorite fandom right now, living it up big time with the Mortal Instruments crew! **

**SO... hopefully you like it. I'm gonna try this! **

**It's me, and my family, here in The Perks Of Being A Book Freak!**

**Keep reading XX**

**Shardas**

_SSSSssssssss!_ The stele hissed under her skin as she winced at the stinging kiss. Once the pain faded a little, she moved the tip of the blue stone against her wrist, flicking it in a pattern of some swirls and a few swishing lines. A strength rune if anything, even if it was a bit misshapen. "By the Angel..." She cursed under her breath, not happy with her effort, even when she felt the pressure in her upper arms and legs, indicating the rune had worked. The black ink sunk into her skin, becoming part of her, where it would stay forever, turning into a faint white scar later when the effects wore off.

She sighed, and sat the stele down on her small desk. The shining blue stone shimmered for another moment before dying out, making the stone look more black than shining sky blue. The girl stared at the runes that were carved into the sides of the stele, black and inky, before a quick thump on her door made her turn her head in surprise. "Who is it?" She called to the door. "Deborah, your loving twin sister and parabatai." A singing voice sung through the wood, before opening to a short blonde girl, with sea blue eyes and a dazzling smile. "Shardas!" The shock in the other girls voice made Shardas's eyes grow wide.

"You were carving runes..." Deborah started. "And you didn't invite me!?"

A smile played over Shardas's face, making her blue and red braces stand out, as did her, almost perfectly, straight white teeth. Shardas, or as her family called her Shar, had a bright smile, sparkling yellow-green eyes, and a small button nose. Black glasses framed her face, making her dark brunette braids curl around her face in various twists and turns.

Her twin, however, was another story. Deborah did have her bright smile, sparkling eyes, and love of shadowhunting, but that was about the only thing the two girls had in common in appearances anyway. Deborah had medium length blonde hair that was as soft as silk, ocean blue eyes, and clear braces that made her smile flash as light reflected off the metal. She was just a few inches shorter than her older twin, and more "sparkly" if you could say that, wearing glitter and shiny metals while rocking the usual shadow hunter fighting material. All black jeans were bedazzled in various colors of sequins, leather jackets were sparkling with loose glitter from her tricked out headbands. She was much more forwardly dressed to say the least.

Shardas, on the other hand, always wore shadowhunting gear. Black leather all the time, everywhere they went. Black leather fighting jeans and combat boots to school for "just in case". Extra seraph blade hidden below her socks inside her shoes, stele in belt loop, and a small whip rolled up in her locker. Always prepared for anything.

Deborah's insistent snapping of her fingers snapped Shardas back to reality. "What?" She asked hazily. The blonde sighed. "I said why did you carve a strength rune? Isn't today when we do balance training? We did strength yesterday." Shardas nodded, looking at her wrist, already faded a little, looking like a worn tattoo. "I forgot. I'll draw a balance rune later."

A silence filled over the two girls as they looked to Shardas's wrist. "You know you'll have to wear long sleeves now right?" Deborah said finally. Shardas nodded, her brown curls shaking. Their mother, Tessa Golden, didn't know about them being...special.

She knew they trained, and she knew they had secrets, but she never saw the steles, the blades, the demons they killed. She never saw the runes they inked themselves with, only the white scars that weren't visible without good lighting. She never even knew their father, Miles Golden, his name even meaning warrior, was a shadowhunter, training two of her daughters behind her back on weekends and grabbing weapons from his work, the Houston Institute, for them to practice on in secret.

She didn't know much, only that they were "exercise savvy" and had "girl talks" at the library, when they were really at a local club called Deamon. If she knew they were really at a club killing some devil monster, she'd have a full blown fit. She'd be madder than mad. Madder than ever, no one could let her find out. It wasn't an option.

Even the littlest sibling, a boy named Mason, knew not to tell their mother. Sure sometimes he'd say Shardas had "a fun-y tat-oo" and Tessa would pull up her eldest daughters sleeve, showing a not fully gone rune, and she'd be so close to figuring it all out, all the secrets and lies, but she'd only yell at her daughter, telling her not to draw on herself anymore, and then leave the room to calm down, taking all the Sharpies and permanent markers with her.

Her father usually came in at that point, looking to his eldest with apologetic smiles, and she'd try to smile back but she'd turn away. This life, it was terrible and wonderful at the same time. It was what it was certainly. A life of secrets and killing.

"Hello, I'm home!" a voice interrupted Shardas's thoughts. She looked up to her parabatai's blue eyes, trying to smile. "You were thinking about mom weren't you Shar?" She asked quietly, understanding. Shardas nodded, and sighed. Not saying another word, she went to her closet, pulling on a thick, black leather coat, and walked to the door.

"Come on Debs, we need to go see Dad."

The two sisters followed each other down the stairs, once being passed by their two younger sisters Hana and Sarah and followed more slowly by Mason on his wobbling feet. He was still just 3, big steps were hard to take sometimes. He looked so adorable though, trying to rush down the stairs to meet his daddy, his yellow tee and blue overalls complete with white, fluffy socks, it made him seem so childish and cute... at least to Shar, who smiled as she watch all her younger siblings.

Miles Golden stood at the bottom of the stairs, embraced in a crushing hug between Hana and Sarah, only two years apart from each other. Hana was more relatively stronger though, resulting in Sarah getting only daddy's arm. Hana taking up most of "Daddy time". Mason had Miles leg, laughing, and when Shar and Debs reached them, Debs took his right arm, and Shar shoved Hana aside, making room for herself in the giant group hug.

Miles Golden was a tall man, with curly brown hair and ocean blue eyes. Shar, Mason, and Sarah resulted in his hair color, while Hana and Sarah resulted in Tessa's blonde hair. Just as well with their eye color, Miles having blue, and Tessa green. Only Hana was an exact replica of their mother, as was Mason a replica of his dad.

The others, mixed within traits, Sarah and Shar looked most alike, with green eyes and brown hair, it seems as if they should be twins, except no, as Sarah was only 7 years of age, while Shar a gentle 13. Deborah was also 13, as was her and Shar twins, and Hana was 9. Mason was a young 3.

Five kids in all, you'd think it would be hard to keep a family running smoothly. It is. Especially when 3 out of the 7 in all were shadowhunters. Hana and possibly Sarah would end up being warriors, for they both grew up with Shar and Debs going through basic training, and instantly took some type of interest with learning all about the Night Children and the Fair Folk, followed by the other downworlders. But Mason, growing up watching killings and blades being thrown, turned out not to be the violent type.

He'd rather grow up without weapons.

Miles finally broke away from the hug, setting down his "briefcase" double locked so Tessa wouldn't see the secret stash of new weapons he borrowed from the Institute for his two oldest. We all followed him into the kitchen, where Tessa A.J. Golden herself was making dinner. She was a beautiful woman, tall and slim, with a mane of long blonde hair. Her green eyes were mysterious, and though not very observant, still sparkled.

"What are you making?" Hana asked her, running up to the edge of the stove, trying to see into the pot. "Gumbo." Tessa said in a even tone of voice, waiting for the complaints. "Ew." Sarah said, making a face, and looking up to her daddy with a sad expression. "You know we don't like that stuff!" Hana said crossing her arms. Even little Mason made a face, and tried to cross his arms. "Yea, we don ike hat stuf!" He said. We all giggled.

"Well can you try it?" Miles said, looking down at Hana, Sarah, and Mason. They all shook their heads. "What about if I make a deal then?" He offered, smirking. Sarah looked at Hana, who was known to make the decisions for the younger set of kids. She looked to the floor, face deep in concentration.

"What kind of deal?" She asked.

"If you eat some of this wonderful gumbo your mother made, then I'll tell you all a bedtime story tonight." He offered. Hana looked troubled, and Sarah looked to her with pleading eyes. "Hmm...how about two stories?" Hana bargained. Miles sighed, smiling. "How about one story and desert after dinner?"

All three of the youngsters said yes to that.

Soon enough, the Golden family were sitting around the dining room table, Miles was at the head of the table, Tessa at the other, and the two oldest on either side of Miles, the younger three near Tessa. Mason sat at the corner of the table near his mother so she could help feed him. He still couldn't eat very well with a fork yet, sometimes missing his mouth by inches or even feet.

Bowls of potatoes, steamy rice, and gumbo were soon filled to brims, Mason eating only handfuls of rice and mashed potato with cream. And finally dinner began.

In the Golden family, you said your own prayer around the dinner table. Shadowhunters said one or two, based on your religion, and one was always for the Angel. Tessa, of course, didn't understand this. She didn't hear the silent prayers her husband and two eldest daughters said around the table. She only heard the utters of words, none she could make out.

Shar always made sure her daily prayer to the Angel was long and well-thought. She knew the Angel protected her, and strengthened her, and in time, would be the one to accept her into heaven or force her into hell. She needed to make a lasting impression. This night, her prayer was probably the longest ever. It went a little something like this...

"Dear Angel, my Angel Raziel, please protect me in battle and in life as I battle demons. Please help me to do good and to protect my family. Please keep them safe. I'd die for them, don't put them in harms way. Deborah, so tough and unique. Hana, so strong, she'd make a perfect warrior for you some day. Sarah, still childish and playful, but willing to work. She'll need training, but could run a Institute later in life. And Mason, oh sweet little Mason, so small. He can barely walk straight yet, and yet he has so much promise. He probably won't be a shadowhunter. A Mom"s boy. But he still knows the values. What it takes to be this..this offspring, this race of your children. I pray for them Raziel, great Angel, that you watch over them. Blesses, Nephilim Shardas A.J. Golden."

Shar opened her eyes to see everyone was eating or talking. Tessa was feeding Mason spoonful's of mashed potatoes, Sarah talking to Deborah, and Hana eating like her life depended on it. The only one not eating was Miles, who was watching her like a cat. "Are you okay?" He mouthed. I just nodded and smiled. I didn't need to be a shadowhunter, a Nephilim, for a hour, tonight...at this table. I only had to be me.

**Okay! That's chapter one! I'm hoping to add another chapter soon! **

**This is about my family, so I own what I own. You know what I mean. **

**Hope you enjoyed! New kind of story huh? Review please!**

**Keep Reading XX**

**Shardas ~ **


End file.
